


Pretty isn't enough

by cfmkr



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Dankira Week 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfmkr/pseuds/cfmkr
Summary: Being abroad sometimes can be really troublesome. Ageha and Tsukumo thought they could take it fine without Shiki. They couldn't.
Relationships: Kurenai Ageha/Busujima Tsukumo
Kudos: 1





	Pretty isn't enough

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! Late again! And I probably still until the end of everything............Thanks for reading my little thing, I hope you all can enjoy it!
> 
> Again, THE BIGGEST THANKS IN THE WORLD FOR NEGATIVEDIVA FOR TRANSLATE IT ❤❤❤

It was the first time Ageha and Tsukumo travelled to somewhere so far and even if all the costs were being held by Jormungand, unfortunately, this time they couldn’t count with Janome’s presence. To the duo’s bad luck, TOXIC’s leader wasn’t able to be present in Paris to represent his brand thanks to a personal commitment and at the last minute that none of his models understood what it was about. But Shiki guaranteed that they had a particular translator while working.

Even so, at the moment the shift was over and both ended up alone - fater two long hours participating on a photoshoot where they couldn’t eat anything -, it was time to risk a call to the room service of the hotel with the little french they had learned there. It was that, sleep hungry or eat some bars post-training of Busujima that definitely wasn’t enough to feed them.

Without any other better idea, both ended up fighting while decided who would order the dinner and surprisingly, they were able to complete the challenge with success. After all, the sweet dish that was delivered to them looked so delicious that both were already eating it with their eyes.

“Yeah… In the end you didn’t went so bad on the phone, Kurenai. But after we eat this shit, I’ll need to train doubled” Tsukumo gave up his pride, after spending the last 20 minutes complaining about the order of his teammate.

In the blonde’s head, both could, yes, had fed themselves only with the protein bars that he had brought. Go around eating anything could end up making something bad to his precious body and with the routine they had during the travel, Busujima didn’t want to be that much careless. It was annoying enough not being able to exercise as much as he wished. However, Ageha ignored all his complains in regards to this and insisted to order until the tall one gave away.

“I told you, Uggo… Akira had taught me a bit about the food they have here~” Ageha smiled, a smile so beautiful that would be capable of kill anyone who would witness of so close.

But the blonde one was already very experient in surviving this sort of attack.

“Hm. Whatever, let’s eat.” He said, putting a huge piece of the sweet in his mouth only to regret in the second after he did so.

Even though it was beautiful, the taste was horrible.

“Ugh! What did you ordered, Kurenai?!” Busujima stood up from the bed in a single jump, drinking almost the entire water they had in the room to get rid of that sensation.

“Eh? That’s definitely not what we ate, Uggo!” Ageha ran after him, as much annoyed.

Apparently, the day would end up with protein post-training for the dinner.


End file.
